Lies, Secrets and Finally The Truth
by 70's Lover
Summary: What'll happen when the secret they share is finally told but no one likes it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone but my oc's.

Dallas walked into Darry's with a slight smile on his face. The guys were kinda confused on why he was acting like he was. All happy for once.

"So, why are you happy?" Steve asked as he and Soda were playing poker.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving to Oklahoma City to visit my Aunt and Uncle there. Dad said it'll be good for me to get out of Tulsa to stay out of trouble," Dallas replied.

"Nice, sounds fun also," Two-Bit spoke up.

"Yeah, it should be a blast," Dallas told him in return and chuckled when Steve and Soda started an arm wrestling match since Soda was trying to cheat at Poker again.

The next morning Dallas climbed into his dad's old beat up ford and headed to Oklahoma City, or as he calls it O.C.

He arrived at his Aunt and Uncles a few hours later and his uncle helped him carry his few bags in.

They all sat there until a young lady, Dallas's age came in, her hair had hay in it, "Vessa, did Starlight buck you off again?" Dally's Aunt Connie asked.

"Yeah, damn snakes need to leave him alone when I ride him," Vessa spoke up.

"Go get a shower in, supper will be done shortly dear, oh and we have company for two months," Connie told her.

"Alright, be right down," Vessa told her and ran up the stairs and to her room. She grabbed clothes and took a shower after she went to the bathroom.

"Why is she here?" Dallas asked kindly.

"Her mom and dad are in Ohio so she's staying here while they are gone," his uncle replied. He nodded, not sure how to reply.

A while later she came down and saw Dallas sitting there, "Vessa?" he asked confused.

"Hey Dallas, long time no talk," she told him as they hugged.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, but if you'd visit Steve more," he started and she chuckled.

"Blame my parents on that," she told him and he chuckled.

"Supper," Connie called and the two kids went to the dinging room and they all ate supper.

Two weeks later Dallas and Vessa were at the local bar called Ernie's. They were just hanging out and enjoying each others company. Vessa pulled out her fake ID and Dallas smiled as he took his out and the two of them got beers.

"Idea Vessa," Dallas spoke up with a smile as he and Vessa were slow dancing to their song called, _Unchained Melody_ by The Righteous Brothers.

"What's that Dallas?" she asked kindly with a smile.

"How about we use are ID's and go get hitched?" he asked and she nodded in agreement.

"Sound's like a wonderful plan to me Dally," she told him and the two of them left to go find a chapel.

Two days later there was a knock on Vessa's parents house. Her mom answered the door, since they came home a week early, and saw the preacher of the chapel and a cop there.

"I give them permission, his father lives in another town, want me to call?" Her mom instantly asked.

"Yes Ma'am," the cop said. A while later Dallas's uncle Mark and Vessa's dad were signing the papers so Dallas and Vessa could be married.

One month later Dallas and Vessa were standing on the porch of his aunt and uncle's house.

"You need to come with me," Dallas told her with a sigh.

"I, I wish I could Dallas, but mom and dad don't plan on going until later on," she told him.

"I know, it sucks though," Dallas told her and before she got to reply they were kissing a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you Dallas," she told him as they were hugging.

"Love you too Vessa," he told her back and she watched him get into his truck and drive home to Tulsa.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Dally got back from visiting Family and friends in Oklahoma City. He went over to Darry's house and walked inside. Sitting on the couch with a sigh.

"Happy to be home or something?" Steve asked as he was waiting for Soda to finish getting ready for work.

"Not really but I had to come back some time huh?" Dally asked with a chuckle.

Steve chuckled also.

"Yeah, well, this is home, well kinda home," Steve said jestering to the house they were in.

"This place is better then my old man's," Dally replied and they both heard a car pull in.

"Steven?" a females voice called and Steve smiled and ran outside picking the lady up.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I live here in Tulsa now, mom, dad, Mark and I do," she replied as he carried her inside.

"This is awesome news Vessa," Steve told her and placed her on the couch next to Dallas.

"What's awesome news?" Soda asked confused.

"I moved here to Tulsa to harass Steve more," she joked and got a pillow thrown at her.

"Funny," Steve told her and she just smiled.

"Hey Dally, long time no see," Vessa told him and he just smiled.

"To long there Vessa, so wanna hang out?" he asked standing up. She nodded and stood up with the help of Dallas.

"Stevie, tonight, you, me the movies," Vessa basically ordered.

"You got it Vessa, be there or get hunted down," he joked and she smiled and left with Dallas.

"So, do they know about anything that went on in Oklahoma City?" Vessa asked Dallas after they got away from the house.

"Nope, they just think I was visiting family," Dallas told her and she chuckled.

"Nice lie, I taught you well," she joked and he just put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him.

"Where's your ring?" he asked once they got to Bucks.

"My necklace," she told him, "Mom and Dad said it'll be safer."

"Same here, but not the parents part," he told her and she smiled, "Two beers Buck." Buck sighed and gave them the beers. Vessa paid and Buck smiled as he took the money. The two of them headed upstairs and got stopped by Tim.

"Hey, I need help you two," Tim slurred.

"With what?" Vessa asked with a glare, wanting to get into the room and relax on Dally's bed.

"Sylvia," was all Tim said, Vessa shoved Dallas to the room and closed and then locked the door behind her.

"Nice one babe," Dallas told her between kisses. She pulled back and sat on the bed, "what's wrong?"

"Just tired, I drove a head of mom and dad and got here early and I'm just plain old tired right now," Vessa told him and he sighed.

"Lay down on your stomach, I'll give you a back rub like before," he told her and she just smiled and obeyed.

He straddled her legs and started to give her a back rub, then the pounding on the door started. They ignored it until they heard, "Dally open up man," From Johnny. Dally got up and he saw that Vessa fell asleep. He smiled and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Dally asked dragging Johnny into the room.

"The folks again," Johnny told him softly since he saw Vessa on the bed asleep.

"What did they do this time?" Dally asked and Johnny removed his jacket and Dally saw the gash on his forearm, "Beer bottle?"

"Yeah, dad this time," Johnny told him and they heard a gasp from the bed. They looked over and Vessa was awake. She got up, ripped the bottom hem of her shirt off and tied it around the gash.

"Hey Johnnycakes how are ya, well besides that," Vessa asked after the knot was tied.

"Doing alright, glad the guys have been around," Johnny replies.

"Those parents of yours are no good, why don't you just leave and see how long it'll take 'em to find you?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"Not sure, probably because yeah, the abuse does suck but it's the main way I know they know I'm alive," Johnny softly told her.

"I'm sorry Johnnycakes," she told him and he gave her an one-armed hug.

"It's alright Vessa," Johnny told her and she smiled as she sat back down on the bed.

"Vessa, get some more sleep darling, I have a key to the room so does Buck, I'll be back up in a few, I need to get something from the store, want anything?" he asked.

"Just, I'm not sure so don't worry about it," she told him not really thinking straight. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "I'm not sure what I'd want so it's alright, I'll send you back down later if I do think of something."

"Funny, but okay, be back in a few, coming Johnny?" Dallas said. Johnny sighed and went with him. Dally locked the door as he left, leaving Vessa in the room to sleep. He got downstairs and went over to Buck, "Hey man, can you do me a favor?"

"What's up Dale?" Buck asked in reply.

"Well, Vessa's upstairs and I really don't trust Tim since he's drunk, can you keep an eye on her for me?" Dallas asked and Buck nodded in reply, "thanks." with that the two boy's left to the store.

Vessa was just about asleep when she heard the door open to the room, she looked up and Buck was there, "Hey Buck," she greeted.

"Hey Vessa, I brought you a bottle of water, non-opened," he told her and she sighed, "everything alright kid?"

"Yeah, just tired and sore and just thinking," she told him and he sat in the chair after closing the door and locking it again.

"Don't worry, Dallas asked me to keep an eye on you," he told her and she chuckled, "what are you thinking about?"

"Just a lot Buck, Dallas didn't visit just family in Oklahoma City, it was me also, but Steve and the guys don't know that," she told him and he smiled, "he told you?"

"Yeah, I saw through the lie when he said he was visiting family," Buck told her and she chuckled.

"I, um, not sure on a few things that happened, if it really did happen or not," she told him and he gave her a confused look, "Dallas and I used our fake ID's and we kinda got married."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, just, it's the simple fact I know he won't really change and he'd still go to the tramp Sylvia," she told him and he sighed.

"if he does truly love you he won't," Buck told her and she smiled, "I mean it Vessa, I see it in Dally's eyes that he really does actually care for you, hell it shocked me when he asked me to keep an eye on you."

"It is kinda shocking, but what I'm scared of is Steve and them finding out since they do know he does have family in Oklahoma City but he didn't actually visit them," Vessa told him softly.

"Yeah, well there's nothing Steve can really do, it's your parents and his dad that can do stuff," Buck told her.

"My parents don't care, they actually are letting us be married, they signed the papers after the courthouse somehow found out we weren't over eighteen," she told him.

"Well, his dad doesn't give a damn about him so I guess it really doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, as long as you two are happy," Buck told her. Vessa was kinda shocked to see this side of Buck. But she knew he had a kind side to him.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna get some sleep, feel free to stick around in here until Dallas comes back," she told him laying down after getting comfy. Which included taking her heels off and changing into a t-shirt of Dally's and a baggy pair of his sweat pants.

"Okay night Vessa," buck told her with a chuckle.

"what's the chuckle for Buck?" she asked.

'I forgot how much bigger Dallas is compared to you, those pants are big on you," he told her and she chuckled.

"Well they are baggy on him a little also, and it's alright, he won't mind," she replied and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas and Johnny were in the store picking a few things up Dallas wanted. He got Johnny a couple things also. Dallas stopped at the jewelry and saw a necklace that he thought Vessa would like. He counted his money and had enough for that and all the other stuff he has. He took the box off the stand it was on and the two boys went to the cashier. She rang everything up and Dallas paid the full amount. They grabbed the bags and took them out to Buck's car.

Once the bags were inside the car the two boys got in and went to Buck's. They went inside and straight up to the room. Buck was asleep on the couch while Vessa was asleep on the bed.

Dally and Johnny placed the bags on the floor and Dally went over to Buck, "Hey man, I'm home," he quietly told him as he shook Buck slightly.

"I'm up," Buck said as he jumped off the couch.

"Easy Buck, it's just us, we're back so you can go back downstairs, or to bed," Dally chuckled as he placed the box that the necklace is in on his dresser.

"Okay, night," Buck said and left the room and headed to his own to go back to bed. He left his second in command/brother in charge.

Two hours later Steve went to Bucks and straight up to Dally's room looking for his cousin. He knocked on the door and Dallas answered, "come on in," Dallas greeted and let Steve in.

"Hey, where's Vessa?" Steve asked.

"shower, she's getting ready for the movies," Dally told him. Steve nodded and sat down on the couch and waited, "Vessa, Steve's here!" Dallas called.

"Be right out, I'm just about done," Vessa called back. Dally sat down on the bed and drank his pop more.

Vessa came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "ready Vessa?" Steve asked.

"Let me get my shoes on and grab Dally's jacket and we can go," she told him as she was getting her shoes on. Dally got up and got into the closet and got her his jean jacket to wear, "thanks Dally."

"you're welcome Vessa," he told her, "oh you're welcome to stay here if you want, I'll take the couch like always."

"Okay, I might take that offer up since mom, dad and Mark are re-painting and I hate the smell of paint," she told him as she stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Okay, see you later, here's the key, just in case the door's locked," he told her and she took the key.

"Okay see you later Dallas and don't stay up to late," she joked and he just swatted her butt and watched her and Steve leave.

"Everything okay Vessa?" Steve asked as they walked to the movie theater.

"Yeah, just tired and a little sore tonight is all," she told him with a smile.

"why sore?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I was walking up the stairs and tripped at the new house mom and dad got," she told him with a chuckle.

"nice, only you can fall going up the stairs," he joked making her laugh a little more.

"Well, I remember you once falling up Grandma's stairs," she told him and this time he had to laugh.

They got to the movies and saw Sylvia with one of the guys from Shepard's gang cuddling and making out. Vanessa gave them a disgusted look but kept her mouth shut and didn't make a comment.

Half way through the movie Vessa glanced around just as Sylvia got up and noted how she looked to be chubbier then she last remembered. She sighed, not wanting to get into any argument with anyone so she just kept her eyes on the movie that was playing. After the movie Steve and Vessa walked back to Bucks.

Steve noted that Vessa was acting a little weird, "Everything okay Vanessa?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine, just, didn't Sylvia look like she was gaining weight, but not the weight you'd gain from eating a lot?" she asked getting a confused look from Steve, "she looked pregnant."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Steve replied right before they got to the door. The two of them went inside. They went up to Dally's room and Vessa unlocked the door and went inside. Dallas was stretched out on the bed looking at a car magazine.

"How was the movie?" Dallas asked glancing over at them.

"It was fun actually, specially throwing popcorn at people and then acting like it wasn't us," Vessa told him.

"Well Vessie, I'll let you get to bed, you look tired, see you two tomorrow, Dallas don't try anything or I'll kick your butt," Steve warned.

"I won't unless she wants to," Dallas told him.

"and I won't so nothing will happen," Vessa spoke up and Steve left after they hugged, "night by the way Steve."

"Night guys," he left and Vessa sat on the bed. Dally and her kissed for a moment.

"I'm gonna get changed, be right out," she told him and went to the bathroom where she left his t-shirt she was going to wear to bed at. She came back out a few moments later with Dally's t-shirt on and he smiled at her.

"Comfy?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's a little baggier on me then my own so it's better to sleep in," she replied climbing into bed next to him.

"Yeah, well, I like your t-shirts on you," he told her and saw the yawn, "besides being tired is everything okay?"

"Yeah, saw Sylvia at the movies and she kinda looked like she gained some weight, as in she looked to be probably knocked up from a guy from Shepard's unit," she told him and he chuckled.

"Well she's a tramp so she'll sleep with anything that's a guy and has two legs," Dally told her as they laid down to sleep.

"That is true," she replied and took the ring of her necklace and placed it on her left ring finger. Dallas did the same with his wedding band and the two of them slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Steve, Buck and Soda all came up to the room. Buck was going to ask Vessa if she wanted a waitress job and Steve and Soda were just gonna visit for a while.

Buck opened the door and they saw the two of them laying on the bed together. Vessa had her arm stretched over Dally's chest as she laid on her stomach and the three boys saw the ring. Steve looked closer and saw that Dallas had a ring on his left ring finger also.

"Let's go down and talk to them later, Steve don't talk to them about that yet, let them tell you on their own terms," Buck suggested.

"Alright," was all Steve said and the three boys went downstairs and to the bar area.

Four hours later Vessa came downstairs and sat next to Steve at a table. She now had her ring on her necklace again.

"Morning sunshine," Steve greeted and she smiled at him.

"Morning Stevie," she replied.

"Coffee Vessa?" Buck asked and she simply nodded with a yawn.

"God Dally hogs the bed," Vessa told the boys and they all chuckled.

"I had a feeling he'd share the bed, he hates couches," Steve told her, "Well he hates that couch, he says it's to hard."

"That couch is hard to sleep on," Vessa told him and he nodded in agreement.

"I slept on it also myself a few times, it is a hard couch," Steve told her just as Buck handed her her cup of coffee.

"Thanks Buck," she told him and he nodded.

"Anytime, oh, I was wondering if you'd like a full time job as a waitress?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'd love to Buck," she replied and he smiled.

"I'll get you you're uniform later, for now what you're in is good enough," he told her.

"Oh Dally's black t-shirt and my jean skirt, nice huh?" she joked.

"That's where my shirt went," Dallas joked as he sat next to her.

"I needed something to wear since all my clothes are at home," she told him and he chuckled.

"It's alright doll, you know I don't mind you borrowing my t-shirts," he told her and she smiled. He took her coffee and took a drink.

"Sure you can have a drink," she joked and he smiled at her, "Buck can I get another cup since I'm giving Dallas that one?"

"Coming right up," Buck chuckled as he watched Dally drink more of the coffee. He brought her her own cup.

"Thanks Buck, oh by the way how much does he owe on his tab here?" she asked and Buck sighed.

"I'll figure it out why?" Buck asked.

"I'm paying it off," she told him and Buck smiled.

"Don't need to Vessa," Dallas told her.

"Yeah, I do, plus, who else will?" she asked with a chuckle.

"You got me there babe," he told her and she smiled.

Buck came back to her, "twenty dollars is what he owes."

"Okay, I'll bring it down later, my wallet's in Dally's nightstand," she told him.

"Whenever is fine Vessa," he replied and she nodded and drank her coffee more.

"Okay," she simply replied and finished her coffee. She sat there thinking about how or even when she'll tell Steve and the rest about her and Dallas getting married when he was in Oklahoma City. That is one thing she knows no one will really like but as Buck told her, the only people that truly matter are her parents and Dally's dad.

The whole day was a long, slow day. A few guys tried to pick her up, that was until she told them who she was dating and the guys left her alone. Steve, Soda and Buck all noticed that Vessa was acting weird but wasn't sure if they should talk to her about it or not.

Dallas was hanging out with Pony, Johnny and Two-Bit that day. Pony was in his own world reading a book while Two-Bit and Johnny were watching TV. Dallas on the other hand was thinking. He wasn't sure if he should just come out and tell the boys what all went on in Oklahoma City or talk to Vessa about it and then the two of them tell them all at once together or what should go on.

"Dally, you okay man?" Two-Bit asked pulling Dallas out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Dallas told him in reply.

"You sure, ever since you came back from Oklahoma City you've been acting, well not like yourself," Two-Bit told him and Dallas just glared at him.

"It's nothing," Dallas told him and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Soda, Steve, Vessa and Darry all came inside.

"Is Dallas here?" Vessa asked.

"Bathroom," Two-Bit told her and she went that way, she knocked on the door and went inside.

"That's weird," Steve spoke up.

"What is?" Darry asked in reply.

"Them two are weird, Dally's not himself, Vessa's acting like she's in her own world most of the time, she's normally laughing and joking around a lot and now it's like there's something going on that's keeping her quiet, and Dallas he's a little more kind then normal," Steve told him and Darry nodded in reply.

"Well maybe Dallas actually fell in love and wants to change some," Pony spoke up making the rest laugh.

Meanwhile Vessa and Dallas were talking in the bathroom, "Everything alright babe?" Dallas asked her as she fixed her makeup.

"Just, I'm not sure Dallas, I'm scared to tell them in a way," she told him in return. He sighed and put his arms around her waist.

"So am I," he told her truthfully and she smiled.

"A big tough hood like yourself is scared of something, shocking," she joked and he just smiled at her, "but, we need to tell them before something happens or before they hear it through the grape vine."

"I know we do," he told her and chuckled, "you don't need that crap to be pretty babe, you're naturally pretty."

"You think?" she asked and he nodded. She turned in his arms and kissed him, "I love you Dallas Winston."

"I love you too Vanessa Winston," he replied and she smiled, "Well, we better go tell them huh?"

"Yeah, we should," she replied and the two of them went to the living room.

"What took you two so long I need to pee," Two-Bit joked as he ran to the bathroom.

"Sorry, we were talking Two-Bit," Vessa quietly told him making him stop.

"What's wrong cutie?" he asked.

"Go to the bathroom first, we'll tell everyone at once," she told him. He nodded and went to the bathroom. A few moments later he came out and sat next to Vessa and saw her playing with a ring on her necklace.

"That's pretty, where'd ya get it?" he asked. She sighed, took it off her necklace and placed it on her left ring finger. Two-Bit saw that Dallas also had a ring on the left ring finger. "Vessa, Dallas what's up?"

"Well, when I visited my aunt and uncle in Oklahoma City, I just didn't visit them, I also went and visited Vessa here," Dallas spoke up.

"We kinda figured," Darry told him and Vessa smiled.

"There's more, we, we also got married," Vessa quietly told them and they all gave her a confused look.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that?" Two-Bit asked her not sure if he was hearing things or not.

"Vessa and I used our fake ID's and got married, but when her mom and dad found out they gave her permission to actually get married, I called my dad and he said it was alright and since he wasn't there to sign the papers my uncle did it," Dallas told them. Everyone was shocked and surprised.

"So, that is why you two have been acting weird?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Stevie it is why, we weren't sure how to tell you guys or even when," Vessa told him and he smiled.

"But now you two are married what's going on next?" Darry asked.

"I talked to Buck earlier while Vessa was working and he said she can move in if her mom and dad will let her," Dallas told everyone and Vessa smiled.

"You did?" she asked and he nodded in reply, "The funny thing is mom told me that if you wanted me to live with you I could."

"Nice, I guess we all are thinking the same thing huh?" Dallas asked and she nodded, "what's wrong?"

'Nothing, my back is sore still, doesn't help much that Lightning bucked me off him before we all moved here," she told him.

"Wait, Lightning bucked you off?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he saw a snake and I hit the ground, dang horse is scared of them more then I am I think," she joked and Steve laughed.

"No one can be more scared of snakes then you Vessa," he joked and she threw a pillow at him.

"Funny, Steve, but I do remember you running and screaming from a snake one time when you came to visit," she told him.

"Yeah well, that thing was chasing me," Steve replied.

"It was a baby garden snake, it wouldn't hurt you if it tried," she told him and he chuckled.

"I know I know little one," he told her and she smiled.

"I'm younger by two months there Steven," she told him and he laughed.

"Yeah hence why you're my little one," he told her and they hugged, "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks Steve, so um, how about the two of us or even all of us, go to the Dingo for supper?" she asked and they all got up, "I take that as a good idea?"

"Heck yeah, I don't want green mashed potatoes," Pony joked and got chased by Soda. Everyone else went out side and got into the cars and headed to the Dingo. When they got there Sylvia was there and saw Vessa and Dallas walk in holding hands.

Sylvia went over to them and Vessa rolled her eyes, "hey Dally, why don't you loose the kid and hang out with someone like me?"

"Screw off Sylvia and don't talk about Vessa like that, if anyone's a kid it's you," Dallas spat and lead Vessa to a table.

Sylvia went over to them, "what was that Dallas?"

"He said back off tramp, I can tell your knocked up, what a month along?" Vessa told her.

"How, how did you find out?" Sylvia asked.

"One you gained weight and secondly you just told me, and I swear to God you try to blame Dallas you'll deal with me, since let's see for the last two months he was at my house, so it has to be one of the guys from Shepard's unit and I also swear you try to pick Dallas up again you will end up in the morgue, got it tramp?" Vessa told her.

"Whose going to make me stay away from Dallas," Sylvia asked acting all brave.

"His wife is," Vessa told her and Sylvia started laughing.

"I ain't scared of you and nice lie, like Dallas would go off and get married," Sylvia said laughing. Tim and Scott, Sylvia's baby daddy, came over.

"What's funny?" Tim asked.

"She's trying to tell me her and Dallas got married," Sylvia said between laughs. That's when Dallas stood up.

"She's not lying Sylvia, when I was away for two months we did get hitched, so back off or I will let her actually beat the living day lights out of you and you will not be the fist girl she's done that to, so BACK OFF!" Dallas ordered and Sylvia stopped laughing.

"Wait, your serious aren't you Dale?" Tim asked.

"Yeah I am Tim, unlike you, I actually found the one and settled down, yeah we're only seventeen but my dad and her parents gave us the permission so get the knocked up bitch outta our faces and just back off," Dallas told them getting pissed off more now that Sylvia was laughing again.

"Come on Syl, let's go," Scott told her and the two of them left. Tim huffed and left also not sure what to say.

Dallas and Vessa looked around and all eyes were on them. Vessa ignored them and sat down, pulling Dallas down with her he laughed and sat up since he was leaning against her since he was pulled.

"Thanks I can sit you know," he joked and she just smiled.

"i thought you'd like a hand," she joked back and a few socials came over, "Greg?"

"Hey Vessa I heard what you said and congrats, I know they and us Socials don't get along but ever since I helped you on your math we got along pretty good, if you need help with them over there, just call and I'll be here," Greg told her.

"Okay thanks, oh and Greg hows your mom?" she asked.

"Doing better, you should come see her, she misses having the girl talk time," he told her.

"I might just have to, since I need her advice on a few things," Vessa replied.

"Okay cool, you know where I live just drive over or give me a call and I'll pick you up or see if Dallas or Steve will bring you over," he told her.

"Will do, talk to you later," she told him. He nodded and left to go sit back down with Randy and them.

"You never told me you'd talk to Greg's mom," Steve told her.

"Yeah, well, his mom is more of a mom to me then my own since if I go to talk to her about something she walks away, Greg's mom has been there since the first day Greg and I started hanging out more since he was my tutor in Math and English," Vessa told him and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dallas asked.

"Just thinking about how my mom's been acting towards me and around me ever since a year ago," Vessa told him.

"Okay, but I do have a question, how can Greg be your tutor when you live in Oklahoma City?" Pony asked.

"He'd drive there to help me, sometimes when I came here on Christmas vacation we'd hang out and he'd help me with some work I was stuck on," Vessa replied.

"That's cool," Pony told her and their food came since a waitress came and took their orders the second they sat down.

They all sat there and ate in silence. After the ate everyone paid, Dallas paid for Vessa's food and they all got up and left. Randy grabbed Vessa hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how's he treating ya?" Randy asked.

"Perfect, hardly any arguments," Vessa told him in reply.

"Good, have any problems you know where to find me," he joked.

"Funny Randy," Dallas replied and Randy chuckled.

"Just treat her right Winston, she's more of a sister to most of us at this table," Bob told him.

"Don't worry, I'll treat her right," Dallas called back and the two of them caught up with the guys.

"what was that about?" Darry asked.

"I baby sat for most of their parents when I'd come here," Vessa told the boys and they all smiled, "I needed the money and they paid good." They all chuckled and went back to Darry's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Dallas and Vessa with the help of Steve, Mark and Soda, moved Vessa's things to Dally's room at Bucks. Buck told them about Fifty a month will be good enough for rent since they are living there now. They agreed to it and they both signed a written agreement.

Vessa got her work uniform and put it on since Buck got her one. Dallas followed her downstairs and played pool with a few of the guys there he knows.

Three hours later, Vessa sighed as she leaned against the wall. Buck felt her forehead and she looked up.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired for some odd reason," she told him.

"You look it, you can head up to bed if you want," he told her.

"I'll be fine, shifts almost over anyways," she replied with a glance at the clock, "in one hour it'll be done, I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you need to go up to bed just let me know," he said and she nodded and went back to work. Dallas came up to the bar.

"Three beers please miss," he told her and she smiled.

"Coming right up sir," she joked and he smiled at her. She got the beers and he gave her a concerned look.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, tired, it's been a long day, but one more hour then I'll go up and go to bed," she told him in reply.

"alright, I just don't want you over working yourself," he told her.

'I know Dally, I know," she told him and sighed when a guy at the end of the bar called for another beer.

"How many has he had?" Buck asked from behind her.

"About five," she told him.

"No more, I'll get him to leave," he told her and she nodded, "clock out and go to bed, you're about to pass out."

"Okay," she told him and went and clocked out. Dallas went upstairs behind her, "you can stay down here."

"Naw, I'm tired also," he told her and she nodded as she got ready for bed. Dally smiled, "short shorts and a t-shirt, looks comfy."

"It is and the room gets hot sometimes," she replied as she sat on the bed.

"I know, I talked to Buck and I guess it's because our room is closest to the furnace," he told her.

"Nice, well it'll be good in the winter," she joked and he chuckled.

"Yeah really, well let's head to bed." the two of them got under the covers and she was asleep with in minutes of laying down. He glanced over and kissed her forehead, noting that it was really warm. He slowly got up and called her mom. She came over and took Vessa's temp.

"Not to bad of a fever only a degree higher, but if it get's worse call me okay Dallas," Vessa's mom told him.

"okay ma, thanks," he told her and she smiled.

"i like the sound of that," she told him and he smiled. The two of them left since he walked her to the door, "just if she feels hotter later take her temp again and if it goes above 100 degrees please call me asap."

"Will do, night ma," he told her.

"Night son," she replied and left Buck's.

The whole night Dallas kept on eye on his wife, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. The next morning rolled around and Vessa adjusted and fell asleep using Dally's shoulder as a pillow.

Dally slowly woke up and felt her head and it didn't seem as warm as it did the night before, he smiled at that thought, thinking she was over working her self and the stress was causing her to feel warmer. But he couldn't tell for sure since he wasn't a doctor or anything.

Vanessa slowly woke up using Dally's shoulder as a pillow. She glanced up and saw he was reading a car magazine, "Morning baby," she greeted kindly.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" he asked then kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Pretty good, my stomach hurt a little but it doesn't now," she replied and just stayed like she was, comfortable.

"That's good, you did have a small fever but it seems to be gone now," Dally replied and she chuckled, "what?"

"Nothing, just thinking of how wonderful you are to me," she told him and he smiled.

"I do love you doll," he told her.

"I love you too Dally," she told him with a smile. They started kissing and the next thing she knew he was on top of her.

"Baby?" he asked and he bit her lip and nodded yes. He smiled and they did a quick undress.

Four hours later they both were awaken by someone pounding on the door, "what?" Dallas called.

"it's Buck, I need my barmaid," Buck called and Vessa and Dallas both chuckled.

"Be right down Buck," Vanessa called and heard him leave. Vessa put her head on Dallas's shoulder, "that was wow."

"I agree baby, I agree, but, you should get up, get dressed and go down to work," Dallas told her and she chuckled.

"Be back later, or you may join to keep all guys away from me like normal, even though some of the guys who like to hit on me pay big tips," she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked as he watched her get out of bed.

"Yes really, hell the drunk last night gave me a five dollar tip," she told him.

"That's pretty good, how much an average do you make?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Depends on how drunk the guys are, if they can see pretty straight not much but if they can't see that good then I make pretty good, two nights ago I made a twenty dollar tip because the guy thought it said it was a five," she replied slipping on her panties and then her skirt.

She put her bra on then slipped her t-shirt on, which was a tighter black shirt, "Damn girl, no wonder you get great tips," Dallas joked and she smiled and went over to him after he was up and had his boxers and jeans on.

"Really, well, maybe tonight you might get a tip from me," she told him and walked out of the room without another word to Dallas. She had her shoes in her hand, after she got down to the main bar area the heavy smoke made her cough a little.

She sat down at a table with Soda and Steve, Dallas came down and went to her, "what did you mean a while ago?" he asked and she smiled, kissed him and went to the bar, "babe?"

"You'll find out," she told him with a smile. He chuckled and watched as she gave him a beer. He walked away and went and sat down with Soda and Steve.

"what's up with the love birds?" Steve asked.

"She's just teasing me a little," Dallas said and watched as Sylvia came inside. He huffed and went to the bar.

"Came back to try to get information from me?" she asked and he chuckled as she took a drink from his beer.

"Maybe or I just came to see how you're feeling," he told her with a smile.

"I feel better from what I did earlier," she replied and he smiled a genuine smile, "Dally, I'm happy our parents are allowing us to be married."

"So am I Vessa, I honestly think I'd be lost with out you around," he told her sincerely.

"Really, Dallas Winston of all people would be lost with out one lady?" Buck asked jokingly.

"Hell yeah, with out Vanessa Winston here I wouldn't know where the room was when I got drunk, hell since we got married I hardly been drunk enough to loose where the room is," he replied.

"And, you haven't been into many fights either handsome," she told him and he smiled.

"I know, it's mainly because you hate fights and ever since that huge argument in Oklahoma City," Dally told her and she sighed.

"I know, I hated cleaning you up after that huge fight," she told him with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey pretty lady how about four beers?" a guy from Tim's gang asked.

"Coming right up handsome," she called back and glanced at Dallas, he was glaring at the guy, "Baby, it's to get more tips."

"I know," Dallas told her and watched her get the four beers and hand them to the guy.

"Thanks doll," he told her and walked away to go to the rest of the guys. Vanessa glanced at the door and her brother Mark was there.

He went up to the bar and smiled, "sis, can I have a shot of Jack?" he asked.

"Really, Jack?" she asked.

"Okay, Vodka," he changed his mind and she got him the shot.

"I knew it bro," she joked and Dallas came over.

"Hey Mark," Dallas greeted.

"Hey Dally, how you treating my kid sister?" Mark joked with a smile.

"He's doing a perfect job Mark," Vanessa replied and he smiled.

"Better be Dally," he joked and Dallas chuckled.

"Well, I gotta work boys, have fun," Vanessa told them and went over to where Sylvia and them were, "more beers?"

"Yes please," Sylvia ordered with a smile, "oh Vessa, I'm sorry for at The Dingo the other day."

"It's the past, so are you," she said in reply and went to get the beers. Sylvia was glaring Daggers at Vanessa.

"What the hell did you say to her Vessa?" Buck asked with a chuckle.

"She tried to apologize for what went on at The Dingo and all I told her was it's the past and so are you," Vanessa told him and he chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, "no hug right now Buck, I gotta get these to the Tramp and friends."

"Well, go then come back for the hug," Buck said and pushed her to walk. She took the eight beers over to the group and left without saying anything.

She went over to Dally and wrapped her arms around his neck since he was standing up and leaning against the bar, "Let's dance," she said and he lead her to the dance floor when a slow song came on.

"Wow, Dallas Winston does know how to dance, but whose the hot girl with him?" a guy called.

"His wife," Buck called and Dallas smiled and nodded in reply.

The bar room went silent, a cop stood up and went over to Dallas, "what did you do this time baby?" Vessa whispered. Dallas turned and saw Officer Garrett standing there. Dallas sighed and shrugged.

"What's up Garrett?" Dallas asked.

"Just coming over to see if the little lady is the reason you haven't been locked up recently," Garrett rudely told him.

"To be honest, she is the reason," Dallas said loud enough so the whole bar heard him.

"Well about damn time Winston, but we'll see you soon," Garrett told him and Vessa got pissed.

"You will _not_ be seeing Dallas anytime soon there Officer Garrett, Dallas of all people did change, if you don't like that fact then guess what, you're one cop I will be arguing with a lot over my husband, now if you would be so kinda to back off so we can dance alone," Vanessa told him and walked away dragging Dallas behind her.

"Damn girl," Tim said watching Garrett leave pissed.

"What now Shepard?" Vanessa asked.

"Never mind," Tim said. She grabbed his wrist.

"Talk," she basically ordered.

"Just, no one talks to him without him going after them," Tim told her.

"I ain't scared, I have my brother Mark here, Dallas, Steve, Buck, I'm protected," she told him and Dallas wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and carried her to the bar.

"Three beers for table four, and shots of whiskey and keep them coming at table two," Buck told her she chuckled.

"Oh Buck, are you that tired that you had to have Dallas bring me here?" she joked as she grabbed the beers.

"It's your job doll," Buck joked back as she took the beers over to the table then went back, got the whiskey and shot glasses and took them to the table and then took the whiskey back to the bar.

'So baby girl, are you going to tell me what you were talking about earlier?" Dallas asked.

"Nope, since I told you that you will find out later on tonight," she simply replied and got a beer for herself.

"Drinking on the job I see," Buck's second hand Jake said with a chuckle.

"Damn straight, I gotta to keep up with you men," she joked back.

"Funny girl, funny," Scott the other bartender told her.

"Oh lighten up Scotty," she told him with a smile he smiled back with a chuckle.

"You're weird Vessa," Scott told her, "these drinks are for table ten."

"Alright, hey Scotty make me my favorite mixed drink please," she ordered. He nodded and started making her special drink that only he can master.

"What's her favorite drink?" Buck asked and saw Scott put a shot of Jack Daniels in a taller glass, a shot of vodka, strawberry flavored wine cooler and then some strawberry wine. He stirred it and added just one ice cube. A few minutes later Vanessa came back.

"Here you go Vessa your special Strawberry drink," Scott told her and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she replied, sat down on a bar stool behind the bar and slowly drank her drink.

"Vessa, you alright sis?" Mark asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine," Vanessa replied back with a smile as she quickly finished her drink and went over to a guy, "what can I get you?"

"Coke and rum please," he replied. She nodded and Scott made the drink up and handed it to Vessa. She handed it to the guy.

"There you go sir, if you need another just call for Vanessa," she told him and he nodded and watched her walk back to the bar.

"Alright Doll," the guy told her and she went over to Dallas. Dallas glanced over at her and saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Darling, are you sure everything is okay?" Dallas asked and she nodded in reply.

She leaned against the bar with a sigh, "Vessa, go to bed, you have rest of the night off," Buck ordered.

She didn't budge, "Vessa?" Dallas asked.

She glanced up at him.

He went around the bar, picked her up and took her to the room. He placed her in bed, removed her dress shoes and covered her up, "honey, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Just tired," she replied with a yawn and motioned for him to join her.

He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Dallas," she told him softly.

"Love you too Vessa," he replied and glanced over and noticed she was already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Vessa woke up sicker then sick to her stomach, she wasn't sure what was going on, that time of the month was running late, but it's happened before due to a lot of stress. So she shrugged it off and just put it onto stress that was causing it to be late.

A few weeks later she woke up sick again and that's when she realized she could be pregnant, a soft, yet scared smile came to her face, was she even ready to be a mother? She sighed as she sat down in the chair in her's and Dally's room. She glanced over and he was sound asleep hugging her pillow.

Six months later Vanessa and Dally were at the hospital bringing a new life into the world. A few hours later Vessa was holding her new born baby girl, then another few hours a surprise baby boy came into the world.

"T-twins?" Dally asked shocked as hell. He knew it could happen and have one hide behind the other and all but he was still shocked.

"I-i guess we need a boy's name also to go with his sister Destiny," Vessa spoke softly.

"We, we could go with Dallas Allen Winston JR, like we thought of before?" Dally suggested.

"Sounds good, welcome to the world Dallas Allen Winston the second," she said with a smile and saw Dally smile also.

"Welcome to the world little man," Dally replied as he held his son.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door, Dally got up and answered it since Vessa and the kids were all asleep.

"Hey guys, you might want to get some boy balloons also," Dally replied seeing Soda carrying a few 'it's a girl' balloons and Darry holding a pink teddy bear.

"What do you mean?" Darry asked then stopped when he saw the twins, "i'll go grab them, Pony come with."

Pony nodded and wnet with Darry to the small gift shop in the hospital.

Vessa slowly woke up and saw Soda holding Destiny, "hey Soda," she greeted.

"hey you, congrats on the twins sweetie," Soda greeted with a smile.

"Thanks, the little boy came to be a surprise so we'll need to buy a lot of clothing for him," Vessa spoke up with a smile.

"that's what Dally was saying and I love the names for them," Soda told her.

A few days later Vessa, Dallas and the twins were arriving at Buck's he changed his place from road house bar to a bar and grill so there won't be any late night parties anymore. He also told Vessa and Dally the kids can have the room right across from theirs since there are already two cribs, rocking chairs and a lot more baby items then what they had before in there.

Dallas was one happy guy, he got the girl of his dreams, a cousin named Steve, a son and a daughter he's always wanted to have some day and an awesome job as the cook at Bucks Bar and Grill.

Vanessa was one busy mom taking care of two kids and working at Bucks Bar and Grill at the same time, but with the help of her soon to be cousin in law Evie and her best friend Amy Mathews, the kids get fed, changed and taken care of since they come and watch the kids when Vessa is working.

The rest of the gang were doing good and helping with the kids as much as they could.

Everyone was happy that Dallas finally settled down and straightened up, no one really thought Dallas Winston of all people was the marrying and fatherly type. But he surprised them all and proved he could do it.


End file.
